<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i won't forget you (but i may forget your name) by bellawritess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789659">i won't forget you (but i may forget your name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess'>bellawritess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Crack Treated Seriously, Dogs, Excessive use of italics, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Rating for Language, au where duke was never renamed to duke, lots of swearing, meaning his name is still luke, this is the dumbest thing anyone in the world has ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Absolutely the fuck not,” Luke says. “Under no circumstances are you calling me Human Luke. I was here first. The dog can be Dog Luke.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Hemmings &amp; Luke Hemmings, Luke Hemmings &amp; Duke Hood, Michael Clifford &amp; Luke Hemmings &amp; Calum Hood &amp; Ashton Irwin, but he's called luke oohooohoohoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i won't forget you (but i may forget your name)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia/gifts">sunsetmagnolia</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS THE DUMBEST THING ON THE PLANET i know i say that a lot but i promise you. i PROMISE you this one takes the cake it is entirely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmagnolia">meghna's</a> fault we were all talking about how duke was originally called luke and then meghna said that if calum hadn't renamed him then they would've had to call luke human luke. and one thing led to another and i am STUPID this is SO STUPID</p><p>please do not take this fucking fic seriously oh my god</p><p>omg also i forgot it's actually technically a 5+1 which is five times someone called luke human luke and one time he did it to himself. but don't, like. get caught up in it KHJKDLFGMLSFKJ just don't take it seriously i cannot stress that enough</p><p>title is from i'm ready by ajr sorry for giving it a real title even though it's a super dumb fic i honestly was just going to call it human luke but then i thought of the ajr lyric and i am a piece of shit SO here we are anyway i'm going to stop talking, forever maybe, please enjoy this absolute nonsense it is three thirty in the MORNING right now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s his name?” Luke asks.</p><p>Calum smirks. “Luke.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“His name.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I asked you for, dipshit.”</p><p>“And I’m <em> telling you</em>, dipshit, his name is <em> Luke. </em>”</p><p>Luke stares through the phone screen. “No it’s not.”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“But you’re going to change it, right? You’re not going to keep a dog named Luke when you already have a <em> best friend </em> named Luke?”</p><p>“Quick to assume you’re my best friend,” Calum says airily. “Not very fair to Michael, I’ve known him longer.”</p><p>“You’re going to rename the dog, <em> right? </em>” Luke repeats emphatically. </p><p>Calum scrunches up his face. “But he <em> looks </em> like a Luke, Luke! It’s the perfect name for him.”</p><p>“We are in a <em> band </em> together!” Luke says, feeling vaguely hysterical and also kind of like this is some kind of fever dream, or possibly nightmare. “You see me every single day! You can’t just have a dog named Luke! You could rename him so easily!”</p><p>“But it’s about the <em> vibes</em>,” Calum says.</p><p>“Change the dog’s name, bro.”</p><p>“No, bro. The dog is Luke. You’ll just have to be Human Luke.”</p><p>“Absolutely the fuck not,” Luke says. “Under no circumstances are you calling me Human Luke. I was here first. The dog can be Dog Luke.”</p><p>“He’s already used to the name Luke, though,” Calum says, glancing off-screen at something. His features immediately soften, and he shifts for a moment, then sets his phone down. Luke frowns. When Calum’s face returns, it’s accompanied by a dog’s face.</p><p>Luke hates the dog on instinct, but he has to admit this soon-to-be-renamed Luke is super cute. His tiny snout takes up most of the screen, white with a black streak that climbs up onto his black head. He has a little beard, or whatever, tan fluff under his little cheeks and chin. Luke forces himself not to <em> awww</em>. This dog is causing <em> problems. </em></p><p>“<em>I’m </em> already used to the name Luke,” Luke says, ignoring the way Calum is cooing over Dog Luke and kissing his adorable face.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s much easier to make <em> you </em> understand that you’re Human Luke than to make <em> him </em> have to learn a whole new name. Look at this face, Luke.” Calum brings the camera closer to Dog Luke’s snout. The dog’s deep black eyes stare innocently into it. “Just look at him. You wouldn’t deny this face his name, would you?”</p><p>“Easily,” Luke grumbles. “<em>Easily </em> I would. I am <em> not </em> being Human Luke.”</p><p>Calum gives him a look of sympathy. “Sorry, mate.”</p><p>Luke is <em> not </em> being Human Luke.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So I went over to Calum’s house,” Ashton explains, speaking into his radio mic, “and Luke was just sat in the kitchen, and I was like, when the hell did you get a tiny dog?”</p><p>Everyone in the room laughs, except Luke, who had momentarily zoned out only to be pulled back in by being mentioned by name. And they’re not even talking about him.</p><p>“Not Human Luke,” Calum adds, giggling. “My dog, Luke.”</p><p>“That must get confusing,” Elvis Duran says. “Having a dog named Luke and also a bandmate.”</p><p>“Yeah, you would think, wouldn’t you?” Luke puts in, shooting a glare to Calum, who’s decidedly ignoring him. “You would think maybe if you were in a band with a bloke called Luke you wouldn’t get a dog with the same name?”</p><p>Elvis chuckles, although Luke really hadn’t been joking. “So how do you guys tell them apart?” he asks, which is kind of rude. It’s not like Luke and Dog Luke <em> look </em> alike. “Or do you guys just say Luke and go with whichever one answers first?”</p><p>“Oh, we call Human Luke, well, Human Luke,” Ashton says, grinning at Luke’s put out expression. “He’s not a fan.”</p><p>“I maintain that I was here first!” Luke insists, as the entire studio breaks into laughs.</p><p>“Human Luke seems like it would work,” Elvis agrees. </p><p>“Don’t get any ideas,” Luke says warningly. He says it like he’s joking so that he doesn’t get in trouble, but Elvis is grinning. “Yeah, the boys have begun their efforts to force me out of the band by bullying, but I won’t go down easy.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Michael says thoughtfully. “He <em> really </em> doesn’t like being called Human Luke.”</p><p>“I’m the <em> original Luke! </em>”</p><p>Nobody will stop laughing long enough to let Luke defend himself any longer, and the interview moves on. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Calum posts a picture of Luke and Dog Luke on Instagram. Luke gets no warning, hadn’t even known about the existence of the photo. It’s a really cute picture, a candid taken from earlier in the week, when Luke had come over to Calum’s place and they’d had a swim together. The photo shows Luke cradling Dog Luke, standing waist-deep in the pool, nose buried in Dog Luke’s neck. </p><p>The caption reads: <em> Luke and Human Luke, my two best friends &lt;3 #cake. </em></p><p>Luke is going to kill Calum.</p><p>“You can’t just call me Human Luke!” Luke says when they’re in the studio later in the day. Calum smirks and says nothing.</p><p>“Move on,” Michael calls from the other end of the table, where he and Ashton have been plotting, heads together. “You’re already Human Luke. You can’t escape it. You may as well own it.”</p><p>“Never,” Luke says. “I’ll fight this until my dying day. And you,” he jabs a finger at Calum, “are the worst friend ever.”</p><p>“I called you my best friend!” Calum protests.</p><p>“If I was your best friend, you’d have changed your fucking dog’s name.”</p><p>“Think of it like this,” Calum says, placatingly. Luke already senses he won’t like what Calum is about to say. “You’re called Luke, and you’re cute. And <em> he’s </em> cute, so it makes <em> sense </em> to call him Luke.”</p><p>“But <em> he</em>,” Luke points out, forcefully, “is a <em> dog.</em>”</p><p>Calum shakes his head, like Luke’s entirely missing the point. From the other end of the table, Michael snorts. “Can you take the compliment, please? I’m making the best of a bad situation.”</p><p>“You’re living for this,” Luke accuses. “You fucking love this. You all love calling me Human Luke. Sadists, all of you. I’m getting a new band.”</p><p>“Good luck finding anyone else who will put up with you as much as we do,” Michael says. “We’ve been in the studio for an hour and all you’ll talk about is being called Human Luke.”</p><p>“Maybe you should write a song about it,” Ashton suggests. “Get your frustrations out.”</p><p>“Or you could just accept it,” Calum offers, slinging an arm over Luke’s shoulders. “It gives you character. Luke wishes he could have as much character as Human Luke has.”</p><p>“Worst friend on the planet,” Luke repeats.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ashton FaceTimes while Luke is making dinner with Jack — not his decision, but Jack’s, determined that Luke learn to make at least <em> something </em> for himself, never mind that he can make scrambled eggs just fine, kind of, thank you very much — but they’ve just put the lasagna in the oven, so Luke picks up.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Ashton says, beaming. When Jack appears beside Luke, Ashton adds, “Jack, man, what’s up!”</p><p>“Just teaching this guy to cook,” Jack says good-naturedly. Luke passes his phone off to Jack so they can chat. “How are you, man? It’s been a minute.”</p><p>“I’m good,” Ashton says, grinning wide. “I’m good, yeah. Spent some time today with Luke and Calum, tried to get some writing done but Luke wouldn’t stop, like, trying to climb onto the couch and walking all over the pages and stuff. Eventually we just gave up and played with him.”</p><p>Jack’s face goes through several stages of confusion. “Uh, what?”</p><p>“Oh, obviously not Human Luke,” Ashton says, and Luke glances at Jack and sees sheer glee building itself on his face. “Calum’s dog, Luke.”</p><p>“Calum got a dog,” Jack repeats, a slow smile stretching the corners of his mouth out, “and named it Luke, and now my brother is <em> Human Luke? </em>”</p><p>“The dog was already called Luke,” Luke grumbles. “And <em> don’t </em> get any fucking ideas, you arse. If you call me Human Luke even <em> once </em> I will put all of your worst secrets on the internet.” He glares at Ashton. “See what you’ve done?”</p><p>Ashton doesn’t look even slightly regretful. “I can’t believe you don’t know about Luke,” he says to Jack. “He’s basically the only thing on Calum’s Instagram these days.”</p><p>“I don’t go on Instagram a lot,” Jack says. “You really call Luke Human Luke?”</p><p>“Enough of this!” Luke says loudly, wrenching his phone out of Jack’s hands. “I’m going to go catch up with Ashton, and you can call me when you need me to, like, whatever you need from me.”</p><p>“Have a good catch-up,” Jack bids him, smirking, as Luke leaves the kitchen. “Human Luke.”</p><p>“Twitter’s just begging to know about you bringing your teddy bear to uni!”</p><p>“Twitter doesn’t give a shit about me!” Jack calls back. “Tell them I’m only calling you Human Luke from now on!”</p><p>Ashton laughs. Luke gives him a piercing glare.</p><p>“You’re a shithead,” he declares. “You’re all shitheads. I need new friends. And a new family.”</p><p>“But you love us so much,” Ashton says, giggling. “You’re the only Human Luke I’ve got, buddy.”</p><p>“I will seriously hang up on you.”</p><p>Luke’s phone buzzes. He briefly swipes down from the top to read a text from Ben:</p><p><b>Ben Hemmings: </b>YOUR BAND CALLS YOU HUMAN LUKE???????????</p><p>For fuck’s sake.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Alex texts Luke asking if any of his band wants to grab a coffee this weekend, Luke is quick to accept. It’s been too long since he’s seen Alex, and they’re intersecting one weekend in L.A., so Luke sends out the invite to his bandmates.</p><p>On Saturday afternoon, Luke and Michael wander into a coffee shop somewhere in the mysteriously secluded part of downtown Los Angeles, eyes searching until they land on Alex and Jack.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Alex says, grinning and getting to his feet. He pulls Michael into a hug first, and then Luke. Jack does the same. “Feels like it’s been forever.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve been busy with <em> Last Young Renegade</em>, haven’t you?” Michael says as they all sit. “And we’ve got <em> Youngblood </em> coming out.”</p><p>“Yeah, suspiciously close release date you guys chose, there,” Jack says, narrowing his eyes playfully at Michael. “We know you’re, like, a million times more successful than us, but did you need to show us up like that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Michael says. “We did, yeah.” He turns to Luke. “Wanna get us drinks?”</p><p>Luke stands. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Iced caramel coffee,” Michael says. “Honestly, Luke, you should know my coffee order by now, This is terrible for our image. We’re supposed to live in each other’s pockets.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” Luke argues. “It changes, like, every month.”</p><p>“Or maybe you’re just a terrible friend.”</p><p>Luke rolls his eyes and Alex and Jack chuckle, and he ambles over to the register to order for himself and Michael. </p><p>When he returns to the table, Michael’s mid-story. Luke slides back into his seat and passes Michael’s drink to him, and Michael takes it without breaking in his narrative. “So Calum is wasted, and Luke — Human Luke, I mean — is basically passed out, almost, and I’m just trying to get Calum’s fucking door open. This bitch,” he jerks his chin at Luke, “is <em> heavy</em>.”</p><p>“I’m just <em> tall! </em>”</p><p>“I basically had to feel Calum up to get the key out of his pocket,” Michael says gravely. “But we got inside. And then Luke wouldn’t stop making noise, of course, because he was so excited to see us after we’d been out for hours. You wouldn’t think such a small dog could make such a racket, but there you are.”</p><p>“Oh, Luke!” Alex says excitedly, and Luke thinks, for a second, that Alex means him, but of course he doesn’t. Nobody does, these days. “I keep seeing him on Calum’s Instagram. He’s <em> so </em>fucking cute.”</p><p>“Absolutely adorable,” Michael agrees. </p><p>“Did you just call Luke Human Luke?” Jack asks. Luke buries his face in his hands.</p><p>“Don’t even start,” he mutters. “They won’t stop.”</p><p>“That’s kinda hilarious,” Jack says. “Imagine if I got a dog and just called it Alex.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t blame you,” Alex says. “Alex is the best name ever.”</p><p>“Actually, if I was going to name it after anyone in the band, it’d be Alex, probably,” Jack concedes. “Zack’s kinda, like, too human. And Rian’s name is spelled weird, so obviously it couldn’t be that.”</p><p>“You have my blessing,” Alex tells him. “In fact, I dare you.”</p><p>“This isn’t a joke,” Luke says stubbornly. He takes a drink from his own iced coffee. “I’m being made into a mockery. I’m a serious musician.”</p><p>“So is Lil Dicky,” Jack points out, “and he’s called <em> Lil Dicky</em>. Like, <em> on purpose. </em> You could do way worse than Human Luke.”</p><p>“Human Luke would actually be a pretty sick rap name,” Alex says, laughing.</p><p>“It’s a futile effort, guys,” Michael says. “He’s dead set on being pissed off about it.”</p><p>“I’m the original Luke,” Luke says despondently. He’s said that so many times in the past couple of month he’s beginning to feel like a broken record. “I came first!”</p><p>“Aw, don’t worry,” Alex says, reaching over the table to pat Luke’s cheeks reassuringly. “You’ll always be plain old Luke to me.”</p><p>“Not me,” Jack says, smirking. “I’m calling you Human Luke now, for sure.”</p><p>“I’ll delete your number,” Luke threatens.</p><p>“You will not.”</p><p>Luke won’t — he’s not about to delete <em> Jack Barakat’s </em>number — but he sure wishes he could, just to make a statement.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dog Luke is super cute. There’s no way around it.</p><p>It’s just, okay, his snout. It’s his <em> snout! </em> And his tiny paws, and his floppy little ears, and his soulful eyes. <em> And</em>, he can smile. He’s a <em> dog </em> who can <em> smile,</em> okay, how could you <em> not </em> find him just absolutely precious? Luke would challenge anyone to look at Dog Luke for five seconds and not fall immediately in love.</p><p>He and Calum are playing Fifa, but Calum’s just gone to the bathroom when Dog Luke stretches out. He’d been curled up, snoozing on the floor. Now he shakes himself out and pushes himself onto his hind legs, front paws on the couch, gazing at Luke.</p><p>Luke huffs. “Only ‘til Cal gets back.” He picks Dog Luke up and hugs him close to his chest. Dog Luke nuzzles his nose into Luke’s neck. Luke smiles despite himself. He actually loves this dog, whatever bitterness he might spread around. It’s impossible not to.</p><p>“Alright, let’s have a little chat, you and I,”  Luke decides, laying down and cuddling Dog Luke up in his arms. “I don’t hate you, you know. I just hate your owner. Calum’s a shithead. You’re alright. It’s not your fault you’re called Luke.”</p><p>Dog Luke squirms in Luke’s arms, and Luke drops a kiss on the top of his head. This seems to satisfy him, enough to stop him moving. “I bet it gets confusing for you, though, having me here?” Luke hums, scratching mindlessly behind Dog Luke’s ears. “That’s why I have to be Human Luke, because that doesn’t sound like Luke. <em> You’re </em> Luke. When we’re in the same room, anyway. I forgive you for that. Can’t teach an old dog new tricks. Or a new name. Or anything new, really.”</p><p>Dog Luke just sneezes. </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Luke,” Luke says. “I’m Human Luke. I’ll go by Human Luke for you.”</p><p>“About <em> fucking </em> time!” Calum crows, and Luke, startled, jolts upright. Dog Luke loses his balance and Luke only just manages to catch him from falling off the couch. </p><p>“What the <em> fuck</em>, Calum, a little <em> fucking warning</em>,” Luke says, heart still pounding from the shock. “Jesus Christ.”</p><p>“You just called yourself Human Luke!” Calum says triumphantly, crossing to the couch and taking Dog Luke in his arms. “Hi, cutie. Did Human Luke finally accept his name?”</p><p>“That was <em> conditional</em>,” Luke feels it necessary to add. “I just don’t want to confuse the dog.”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely.” Calum grins. “You’re so full of shit, Luke. Human Luke.”</p><p>“I wasn’t talking to you! That was for the dog!”</p><p>“You were talking to Luke,” Calum sing-songs, “and you agreed to be called Human Luke, and I won’t ever forget about it, and am going to absolutely tell that story next time we get asked about Luke in an interview.”</p><p>“I hate you,” Luke announces loudly. “I hate you, I hate you, you’re the worst friend ever and I hate you —”</p><p>Calum just hands Dog Luke back to Luke, and Luke can’t very well be scathing while he’s holding about fifteen pounds of pure sweetness.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Luke informs Dog Luke. “I forgive you. I will never forgive Calum, but that’s something that you and I are going to have to move past if we’re going to be friends.”</p><p>Calum laughs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no defense it's 3:30am and i have unlimited access to the internet you can follow me on tumblr if you're so inclined <a href="http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/">@clumsyclifford</a> thanks for joining me goodbye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>